


Ice Dragon

by terajk



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why not? You've thrown water and mud at me before." For my "temperature play" square for <a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/"><b>kink_bingo</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Dragon

When Toph confronts her, all Katara says is: "I didn't know it was so interesting."

"You froze two guys together. To a  wall.  How could I not be interested in that?"

"Good point. It  was childish and stupid."

Because Toph is trying to be less argumentative (she  _will_ be  more mature than Katara, damn it), she translates the last bit to "awesome and badass" in her head. Then she says: "I want you to show me."

"I don't like going around bending at strangers for no reason," says Katara. "Unlike some people I could name."

"You really are clueless sometimes, you know that?" Toph squeezes her arm, gently. "I said show  _me._ "

In the pause, Toph feels Katara's heart beat faster. "I'm...not freezing you."

"Why not? You've thrown water and mud at me before."

"Yeah, but...those boys...I was thinking of...nothing. I wasn't thinking, Toph."

Toph knows this is a lie, but she feels the truth in it. She knows it's about more than the ice; about more than those kids, even. "And that's why I want you to show me," she says, punching Katara in the arm. Katara punches back, always, and soon they're shoving and laughing and pulling, fingers tight around each other's wrists. They wrestle until Toph's armpits are damp, until Katara smells like the anger and power Toph wants to experience right now.

"I'm all hot," says Toph. "Let's go."

***

"Are you sure about this?" Katara asks. 

_Are you sure you know what you want, little blind girl?_ "I  _asked_ you, didn't I?" Toph speaks more sharply than she'd meant to. She's sitting naked on the  _ta_ , sweat pooling under her breasts.

"You don't have to be a jerk about it!" That's better. Had Katara apologized or something, Toph doesn't know what she would've done. "Fine, then!" Even so, Katara is hesitant, gentle with her--but perhaps the gentleness makes it crueler. (Toph can't bear the alternative.) An ice-trail burns its way across the back of her neck, pulling the ends of her hair. She wants to shiver, to jump up and run. Instead, Toph drops her head a little more.

Katara's breath follows (no, chases) the sweat under her jaw, past her shoulder, into the valley of her elbow. Then Katara kisses her there, tongue exploding ice, pebbles rolling in her flesh. Although she sucks her own breath in (just a little), Toph knows that Katara is thinking, careful. She doesn't want Katara to be careful. Or to think. She wants to feel Katara's strength, like a dragon that breathes ice instead of fire. 

"Harder," Toph says through clenched teeth. She isn't exactly sure what she means.

Suddenly, Katara's hands are on her shoulders, and Toph feels herself straighten up.  _Blast me,_ she thinks. _Blast me hard. I can take it._

But Katara doesn't blast her. Instead, she lets her go with one hand, traces a finger under her breasts. Then it's like her skin is too small, like she's being cut open with one of Mai's knives. Toph can barely think, because this pain (so different than the dull ache after mud-wrestling) means that Katara is more than a sugar queen. Katara can push her hard (and Toph can resist, because she is a rock),  can unleash her anger, which is something Toph loves with all her heart. Then she thrusts her tongue into Toph's mouth without asking her permission first, and Toph thinks she loves that most of all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A _ta_ is a type of bed that's low to the ground and very light so it can be moved from room to room.


End file.
